Love Knows No Boundaries
by RemmyBlack
Summary: Ter pronounced Tear....like to tear something in half is an adventurous and curious teenage girl who loves helping sick/hurt/dying animals, it doesn't matter what type of animals she helps. Full Summary inside!


Ice Age Fanfic

**LOVE KNOWS OF NO BOUNDARIES**

**A/N HEY! I'M BACK!!!!! Through not with Harry Potter unfortunately but ICE AGE! (my new obsession) OK so here's the full summary!**

**Summary: Ter (pronounced Tear....like to tear something in half) is an ****adventurous and curious teenage girl who loves helping sick/hurt/dying animals, it doesn't matter what type of animals she helps. This causes her to be more of an outcast to her people then she already is due to her grass coloured hair, orange eyes and sickly pale skin. One day she goes to this beautiful clearing with a beautiful lake (not where the animals are) and a couples of days after going to this clearing to get away, she meets Diego. Ter and Diego soon form a bond and becomes the best of friends. But Diego finds himself falling for this crazy, adventurous and caring girl. What's going to happen?**

**This is set right after the meltdown and continues onwards!**

**What Ter looks like: **

**Hair: Waist length curly grassy-coloured**

**Eyes: Medium Orange (content and happy) which changes to red when she's angry, orangy-red when she is confused about being either mad or sad, pale orange if sad, orangy-yellow if scared/full of fear, light orange if relieved and dark orange if hungry.**

**Skin: _Really_ pale that she looks sick (and no shes not a vampire...I hate vampires)**

**Clothes: She wears green leather tunic.**

**Oh and I don't own Ice Age! I only own Ter! And her village of people! **

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE- Freedom**

* * *

The teenage girl ran across the field, loving the feel of the dirt beneath her bare feet, her long curly green coloured hair flowing out behind her, the wind whipping against her pale face, the taste of fresh air in her mouth. It tasted like freedom to her, not the ignored type of freedom that Ter suffers most of the time, but the freedom of no-one following her and questioning what she was doing.

"Omph!" Ter leaned back on her heels, spitting out the leaves that got in her mouth when she fell over the log.

"I really need to look out for logs when run- **wow**!_" _Ter whispered, seeing the clearing she was in. The grass was really green, it had a beautiful clear lake in the middle and some stepping stones so she could get across when she didn't want to swim. All in all it was a really beautiful sight, slowly Ter got up on her feet as she was taking the sight of this meadow in.

"This is soo beautiful." Ter made a questioning face as she realized she was talking to herself. "I really should stop talking to myself."

"If you stop, then who is going to talk to you?"

"Hey! If I talk to me accidently in the village, I will be an outcast!"

"And you are not, now?"

"......SHUT UP!"

"Oh, soooo mature, Ter, telling yourself to shut up.....And how came a clearing can be this beautiful right after the ice melted?"

"Yeah, well you aren't helping matters either! I don't know! And I wouldn't be talking to myself if the village people would just talk to me like a hum-"

"Yaddy yaddy ya! Of course you are blaming others!"

"HEY! DON'T INTERRUPT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO ME!"

Ter then snorted, "Oh, aren't you a nice person?"

"........We really have a problem don't we?"

"You mean besides the 'talking to myself' and the 'hair colour that matches the grass' and the 'eyes that aren't only naturally middle orange but changes to my moods' and the 'skin that looks like you're dead' and th-"

"OK! I got it! We have some serious issues!"

"Well maybe we should start by not talking to ourselves!"

"Well this wouldn't happen if you didn't keep replying!"

"I AM YOU DUMMY! SO REALLY YOU ARE REPLYING TO YOURSELF!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!!!"

"Oh, like that is going to fix everything, Ter.........hey aren't we suppose to be back in the village soon?"

Ter sighed to herself, "Unfortunately, yes.....Hey! We really should stop referring to ourselves as 'we' and 'us' and 'ourselves'......right?"

"Well.....it _is_ a start. We really should stop this."

"YOU JUST SAID 'WE'!" Ter yelled to herself......after waiting for a minute and not recieving any replies, she decided to head back to the village.

***

Diego's ears lifted up as he heard a human yell.....again and again it was the same female voice, he sighed....That voice was giving him a headache, oh how he despised that voice already. Through Diego couldn't understand the human, the voice itself was reallly annoying and getting on his nerves, it didn't help that Sid was getting on his nerves. Actually, Sid was lucky he had poor hygiene or he would of found himself on Diego's dinner menu.....Well, almost, seeing as how Manny wouldn't allow that.

Diego groaned as he heard that yell again, this time however, everyone in the herd heard it.

"What was that?" Crash asked

"I just hope we don't hear it again!" Eddie told his brother.

"Forget that," Diego growled, "I don't want to meet the human who yelled all those times.....ever"

"Wait there was more yelling!?" The possums yelled and then yelled in fear as their barely escaped the paw that Diego swiped at them.

"Of course,"

"Well, ain't someone a cranky kitty-cat tonight," Sid lisped

Diego, without saying a word, hit Sid on the head. Then laid his head between his paws, trying to fall asleep and wishing he wouldn't meet the human who caused his stupid headache.

Too bad his wish wouldn't came true....It would be both horrible and the best thing that would ever happen to him....

* * *

**A/N Well, there you have it! My first Ice Age fic! Please Review and tell me what you think! And in case any of you are wondering, Ter is talking to herself in the first part. Also can someone tell me which possum it was that yelled to Ellie "Can you try and hold it in?" when she was giving birth to Peaches? Also through the is in 3rd person you are going to see more in Diego's thoughts then anyone else.....Also how do you write someone with lisp? Can you people please review and tell me these things please? How do you like this first chapter? Remember, I can't get better, if no one tells me how! Please don't be mean in those reviews! PLEASE! Oh and I am trying to put Diego in character as much as I can, so tell me if I need to improve my writing of Diego! And any other members of the herd!**

**Oh hey! A butterfly! *groans* stupid headache!**

**Ter: Shut up.....no you shut up!....DONT TELL ME TO SHUT UP! *poofs***

**Me: my head........**

**Diego: You are not the only one with a bloody headache.......what?!**

**Me: *whispers* Don't yell! *still whispering* you are not suppose to be here.**

**Diego: *growls***

**Me: Ow....well, someone's crank- HEY! A BUTTERFLY!!!!!!**

**Me & Diego: OWWWWW!**

**Me: Better wrap this up! *sees Sid's look* No, not really Sid! *winces* Seeya next time peeps. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OR DIEGO WILL EAT YOU!**

**Diego: I will?**

**Me: Yes you will**

**Seeya!**

**Love,**

**Remmy**


End file.
